How the Knight Industries Two Thousand Came to Be
by Silent Donatello
Summary: Who knew that Michael Long(Knight) had a younger brother? When Michael gets a second chance will he ever want another partner or friend again? Only time will tell.


Knight Rider: How the Knight Industries Two Thousand Came to Be   
  
Disclaimer: Knight Rider and its characters belong to Glen. A Larson and Universal Studios. The only characters I own are Andrew, David and his wife.  
Out in the Nevada Dessert a lone car was driving down the highway, its driver was a young man in his mid twenties. He had dark wavy hair, blue eyes accompanied by a tan. Evidentially from being at the beach all the time there was another young man with him, obviously his brother who looked similar to his older brother. There names were Michael and Andrew Long, Andrew being the youngest and more active. His brother Michael was laid back, calm and easy going unless he felt that his family was being threatened by some of the thugs that inhabited the streets of downtown California. " So Michael, what are we up to besides driving around in this classy black 1982 Trans Am of yours?" Andrew asked in a joking yet sarcastic manner.  
  
" We're really not up to anything Andy.just cruising around because there's nothing else to do. I'm not on duty and there's not a case for me so I just thought we'd spend some quality time together." Michael smiled at his younger brother who only frowned, wishing that he were somewhere else. Michael sighed heavily and his car's engine whined. He visibly jumped and grew concerned, 'Man I just gave this car a fine tune up yesterday so nothing should be wrong with him.' (Before I forget, this is happening way before Michael is given his new identity as Michael Knight.)  
  
It was almost as if his car was whining in frustration but he decided to dismiss the idea. That's when his cell phone rang, " Hello, Michael Long here. What? Yes sir, let me drop my brother off and I'll be right there." With that said he hung up his phone only to receive an angry glare from Andrew, " You said you weren't going to be on duty or have a case tonight! I hate you Michael!!! You lied to me again!!!" Andrew screamed. His hurtful words pierced Michael's heart like a knife and it hurt him as well. He had never seen his brother so angry, " You know good and well that I have no choice to take this case!!! Someone out there could be hurt or dying or even being forced to do things he or she doesn't want to do Andrew!!! So clam up!" Michael fired back.  
  
Andrew turned away from his brother and looked out the window, tears streaming down his cheeks and all he wanted to do right now was apologize to his brother for yelling at him but at the moment he didn't feel like swallowing his guilt or admitting that he was sorry. Little did Andrew know that tonight would be the last time he'd see his brother alive. Minutes later Michael had dropped his brother off at there home and sped off towards Las Vegas to find out what was going on. " Mutzie!!! I'm on my way; keep your eyes on anyone suspicious. I'll be there less than an hour." With that said Michael hung up his phone and raced to scene.  
  
Meanwhile Andrew really didn't go inside his home, he walked down the little broken sidewalk that lead into the main part of the city. It was after midnight but he really didn't care all he wanted to do was be alone at the moment. Little did he know that he was walking into the Black Night's Gangs territory. Andrew kept on walking until he heard two deep voices, " So boss how are we going get these guns and drugs outta here?" One man asked. " Well you dolt!!! I mean my competious friend we are going to sell these guns and drugs to who ever wants them. Rodney! Load up the van, we're going to do some illegal business and that stupid cop Michael Long won't even know about it!!!"  
  
Andrew's eyes went wide, 'I have to tell Michael!' he thought but that's when his beeper went off, " Damn!!!" he said out loud. " What was that?!?!" One of the gang members yelled. 'Uh oh! Nice going Andrew, you've been spotted!!!' Andrew cursed under his breath and did what his mind told him to do 'RUN!!!' So he took off running South of the direction he came from but he wasn't fast enough for the bullet that had been fired at him. Seconds later Andrew was on the ground and bleeding rather badly. 'Michael, I'm sorry.' then everything around him went black. About a half hour later Andrew was in the hospital barely clinging to life.  
  
Andrea and her husband David rushed into the E.R. and asking about there son. A man in a white coat approached them, " I wish there was better news that I can give you but there isn't. You son was shot below the left shoulder, the bullet went through his left lung and tore apart some of the main veins that goes to his heart. He's bleeding internally as well and there's a lot of swelling. We've got him on antibiotics to help with the pain but other than that I'm afraid there's little that we can do for him. He may not make it through tomorrow morning so I'd suggest that you spend as much time with him as you can." The Doctor smiled at the couple sadly and walked away. Andrea broke down when she saw her baby boy lying in the hospital bed with all those tubes and everything else hooked to him.  
  
Back in Las Vegas Michael was chasing a young woman wearing lavender attire out of one of the Casino's. That's when a shot rang out, " Mutzie!!! Mutzie you got to hang on!!! Mutzie, Mutzie!!!" he called out to his partner who died immediately. Michael was furious, he ran to his car only to be followed by a blond haired woman named Tanya. Michael drove wildly down the Nevada Dessert until he found the ones responsible for killing his friend, " Hold it right there! You move I fire! Now toss the gun over to me!" Michael demanded as he stood in front of his car. " Tanya pick up the gun!" he said only to see her pulling out her own gun, " That won't be necessary." She replied coldly. " You're working for them?" Michael couldn't believe that this woman he had known for a while betrayed him. " It's over Michael!" she said and then fired the gun.  
  
The bullet went right into Michael's forehead and bounced off a metal plate that was in his head only to come back out of his face. Michael's lifeless body slid down the hood of his car and remained where it was. A half hour later a helicopter landed about 20 feet away from him, " We're too late!" an old man in his mid 70's replied, sounding fearful. The pilot of the helicopter was none other than Doctor Alpert; he went over to check the pulse of the unconscious cop, " Not yet Mr. Knight he's still breathing but barely. If we get him back quickly enough we can save his life. But we'll have to do some heavy plastic surgery on him since his face has been destroyed." The Doctor said as he covered up Michael's face and placed him in the back of the Medical Helicopter. Half an hour later they arrived at the wealthy millionaire's estate.  
  
Michael Long was immediately rushed into the hospital that had been built into the estate. He was taken to the operating room where the plastic surgeons began their work on reconstructing Michael's face. Hours later he was brought out of the operating room and taken into what looked like a high class hospital room but yet it was just an ordinary looking room as well. Michael's face was covered in gauze and adhesive tape that could easily be removed when the time came.  
  
Back at the California Hospital of Hopes Andrew Long was pronounced dead at 5:00 a.m. his mother and father were devastated and they had also been notified of there older son's passing as well. " No!!! Our two sons dead!!! That can't be! This can't be happening!!! They were so full of life and energy and now they have been taken from me!!!" David was trying his best to comfort his grieving wife as best he could. He too was hurting but he had to be strong for his wife. Later that day Andrew's body had been taken to the hospital morgue only to be picked up by Doctor Alpert and some of his medical staff. They placed the body in the back of their Medical Helicopter and took off to the Foundation.  
  
Just North of the Foundation was a huge garage full of nothing but computers, computer parts and other technological equipment. " What on Earth is going on here?!?!!" A man in his early 60's looked at the medical staff and then at the young brother of Michael Long. The man walked over to them, he had found the boys identity and read it, " Dear heaven's!!! This child is Michael Long's brother!!! Oh dear what are we going to tell him when he wakes up?" He asked. " Mr. Miles we will tell him the truth." Dr. Alpert stated sadly and the elderly man nodded.  
  
So as the week progressed the Artificial Intelligence team somehow took the memories of Michael's dead brother and installed them into this C.P.U. that was connected to a high tech computer. A young woman switched the computer on and waited for it come online. She placed a pair of headphones onto her ears and turned the volume on the computer down and that's when a childlike voice was heard as words appeared on the monitor.  
Where am I? And how did I get here? Where's Michael? The childlike voice asked.  
The young woman replied, Hello  
Who are you? I don't know you the youth replied  
The woman typed her name and it appeared on the monitor My name's Bonnie Barstow and well. I don't know how to put it but your memory has been placed inside of a C.P.U. As for your brother Michael I'm afraid that he had gone through the same kind of accident you went through. he was shot point range in the face  
That's when the computer screen went blank Andrew.Andrew. Bonnie tried to reach him but he would not respond. His brother Michael was dead and now he had nowhere to run or hide. He was a computer now, nothing more and nothing less. Andrew felt horrible but he wasn't alive nor was dead and the only living part of him was his memory. That's when a man in a white lab coat walked over to Bonnie, " Ms. Barstow the car is now ready for the C.P.U. to be installed and is almost ready to meet his new driver." Bonnie nodded, " Thank you Gerry. But what are we going to call him? I mean he can't go by Andrew anymore." Bonnie fell silent and tried to think of a name for the A.I. That's when Devon walked into the room, " Is the Knight 2000 almost complete?" he asked. " Yes Mr. Miles, Bonnie is just now installing the C.P.U." Gerry said with a smile. Bonnie walked over to the car and then looked at the small computer in her arms, 'I'm sorry buddy but you belong in this car now.' She thought to herself sadly.  
  
Hours later the Knight 2000 had been completed but when Bonnie tried to go over to the car it threw itself into reverse and backed away from her. All he wanted was to be left alone and nothing to do with these people. But there was one man he'd allow near and that was Devon, why he allowed the elderly man near he didn't understand. Maybe it was the fact that Devon reminded him of his father David. The A.I. sobbed inside his c.p.u. " Hello their Knight 2000 how are you today?" he asked jovially. " Huh? Oh hello Mr. Miles. I'm doing okay I guess and what about yourself?" the A.I. asked. " Splendid. But we need a better name for you instead of Knight 2000. How about K.I.T.T.?" he asked. " K.I.T.T.? What's the name stand for?" The A.I. asked. " It's short for the Knight Industries Two- Thousand and it suits you." Devon smiled.  
  
" Are you almost ready to be teamed up with your new partner?" Devon asked, hoping not to scare the A.I. " What? Listen, I don't want another partner!!! My partner was my brother Michael Long and he was taken away from me!!! So get out before I throw you out!!!" he fired up his turbine engine ready to flee. " Okay I understand K.I.T.T. but would you like to meet him. You don't have to be his partner but meet him please." Devon pleaded with the young A.I. who finally gave in. " Okay. So when do I meet him?" he asked. " Well, I believe he's on his way so lets just stay back here until he comes down." Devon smiled at the voice modulator.  
  
A tall man made his way down the spiral staircase that led into the huge garage, ' What is going on down here?" he asked himself. That's when Michael heard an unusual sound coming about 100 yards behind him. He turned around to see a small red light bar tracking back and forth slowly and the sound was continuous. 'What is that thing?' Michael didn't know whether to run or to stay where he was but that's when the black car came towards him barely missing his knees. Michael looked at the car, his blue eyes growing cold and bitter not wanting anything to do with this machine.  
  
" Devon, I don't think he likes me." there was a sad tone in K.I.T.T.'s voice and Devon patted the car's dash board affectionately. " Don't worry K.I.T.T. everything will be okay." He replied. Devon got out of the car and explained to Michael about the car before him and what its primary function was. This computerized car didn't impress Michael and he really didn't care for it either. At the moment Michael didn't care about anything or anyone, he had just heard the devastating news about his baby brother being shot and left for dead and not too long after being rushed to the E.R. he passed away. Michael turned around and walked out of the garage to go jogging, " Should I follow him Mr. Miles?" he asked and Devon nodded.  
  
So K.I.T.T. sped after Michael, " Excuse me! You there please stop!!!" he called after Michael. " Get lost!!! Can't you see that when a man wishes to be alone he doesn't want anyone around him?" Michael snapped at the A.I. " Listen, I'm sorry for disturbing you but I just want to know what your name is?" he replied softly. Michael heard that the car's voice had a Boston accent but yet sounded very childlike and unsure of him-self. " Sorry bout that my name is Michael Knight. What's yours?" he asked as he took a seat on the ground. " K.I.T.T. Which is short for Knight Industries Two-Thousand. It sounds corny but I guess it'll have to do." the A.I. trailed off as he took notice to the mans somber face. Michael smiled sadly as images of his younger brother flashed throughout his mind.  
  
K.I.T.T. knew something was wrong and wondered if he could help so he gently inched closer to Michael and pressed his pointed nose against his back. Michael moved away from the car, not wishing for the car's pity or comfort. " Thanks for trying to cheer me up but right now nothing anyone does for me will help." With that said Michael got up and started running once more. 'Michael I wish you were here!!! Brother where are you???' K.I.T.T started crying inside his C.P.U. once more. His scanner flared red when he saw Michael collapse, " MICHAEL!!!!" K.I.T.T. sped towards the man lying on the ground. He scanned Michael's vital signs to make sure he hadn't been injured he then activated one of his functions and sprayed a light mist of water on Michael's face and body. " I hope that helped him." K.I.T.T. said to himself.  
  
Michael woke up to see the car's nose shading his face, " Hey!!! Didn't I tell you to get lost?" he asked. K.I.T.T. backed up, " I'm sorry Michael but you were unconscious and I was only trying to help and I see that my H2o function worked." The A.I. sounded hurt. " Thanks but I'd rather you have left me out here to die!!!" Michael retorted. " Listen!!! I don't know what your problem is Michael but I saw you were in trouble and I only wanted to help!!! So stay off of my bumper!!!" The A.I. fired back. That's when Bonnie came down to see the two, " Michael, K.I.T.T. stop arguing!!! Listen he was only trying to help you so don't yell at him. He's still very new to this world and very lonely okay. Nor does he have a friend what so ever and so that's what he needs most of all." She said calmly.  
  
Michael looked at her, " Who are you his mother?" he asked sarcastically. " No I'm not!!! I'm his technician! If anything goes wrong with him I'm the one supposed to find out what's wrong and fix him right up. Now stop abusing him as if he were just a machine because he's not!!!" Bonnie felt K.I.T.T. nudge her with his nose as if saying ' Don't tell him that I was human at one time. Please don't tell him mother.' Bonnie could hear his thoughts to a certain extent and she was shocked to hear him call her mother but yet happy at the same time  
  
Michael snorted and walked away only to leave an angry Bonnie and heart broken K.I.T.T. behind. " I can't believe this! He's only been here for a few hours and he's already a jerk." Bonnie opened the car door and plopped down into the beige seat. " Come on K.I.T.T. lets go back into the garage." She said softly and he obeyed.  
(Okay I'm going to jump the gun a bit here but I'm pretty sure that just about everyone has seen 'Knight of the Phoenix' the first episode that started the Knight Rider legacy. Well if you haven't I'm not going to put any more scenes from that episode in here because it will take away from it. So this next part of the story takes place after 'Knight of The Phoenix'. Oh and Michael still doesn't want much of anything to do with K.I.T.T. but it gets better.)  
One year after there first case Michael is still pretending that he's an independent person he was once before and still ignoring K.I.T.T. That weekend took a turn for the worse for K.I.T.T. He had lost the will to fight and the will to care and the one person he thought would give him a chance had completely shunned him away. K.I.T.T. felt all alone he had lost his brother Michael Long and now he was loosing Michael Knight as well. Bonnie had given up on trying to talk to him through her computer and so she left the garage. " Because of you he's dying!!!" she screamed at Michael. To tell the truth he felt horrible for treating K.I.T.T. the way he had and so he headed for the garage to talk to the A.I. K.I.T.T. saw Michael and backed away from him. " Hey K.I.T.T." Michael said softly but his eyes weren't able to hide that he still didn't trust the car. K.I.T.T. knew that and that's why he was trying to avoid Michael all together. Them man kept trying to approach the car and he kept fleeing. Michael noticed that the A.I. had turned in the direction of the exit to the garage, he walked over to the sliding garage door and closed it. He then stood in front of the door, daring K.I.T.T. to try leaving but the A.I. did not budge. 


End file.
